Mordin Solus
"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients; sometimes execute dangerous enemies. Either way helps." Mordin Solus is a salarian geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the Special Tasks Group, where he performed reconnaissance and participated in the modification of the genophage. In 2185, he was recruited by Commander Shepard to assist in a high-risk mission against the Collectors. Solus has a moral character best described as consequentialistic, that is, he believed that the ends justified the means. His morality guides many of his actions. He was also "very smart, fast-talking and surprisingly brutal in his thinking". His distinguishing physical characteristics are his pale complexion, the dark tattoo on his forehead, his wrinkled skin and his truncated right horn. He also bears two scars, one cross shaped scar on his left cheek and a long scar running from above his left eye to the base of his left horn. Mordin Solus is voiced by Michael Beattie. __TOC__ Powers Salarian Scientist *'Rank 1' **Health: +6.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Shields: +6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +12.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Shields: +12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +18.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Shields: +18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Salarian Genius or Salarian Savant **'Salarian Genius': Mordin's technical breakthroughs further increase the strength of his shields. ***Health: +25.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Shields: +25.00% **'Salarian Savant': Mordin's study of ballistics, physics, and shock trauma increase his weapon damage. ***Health: +25.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Shields: +18.00% Dossier Shepard first meets the fast-talking salarian on Omega, where he is working on a cure for a plague affecting the station, of which Mordin identifies the presence of the vorcha as a symptom. After the vorcha deactivate environmental systems for the district in which they are located, Mordin gives Shepard a cure for the plague as well as a weapon taken off of a dead Blue Suns mercenary as a "bonus, in good faith" and tasks the commander with reactivating the power to the environmental systems. He also requests that Shepard find Daniel, one of his assistants who entered vorcha territory searching for plague victims but hasn't returned. Once aboard the Normandy Mordin runs the tech labs, overseeing research projects to improve weapons, armor and abilities using resources collected during the mission. He also has a very good singing voice. Loyalty: Old Blood After some discussion with Mordin, you get a quest to go to Tuchanka and help him look for Maelon, a former student of Mordin's who was presumably captured on the krogan world. After travelling to Tuchanka, Shepard learns that Maelon is voluntarily helping the krogan develop a cure for the genophage virus. During this mission, Mordin undergoes a crisis of faith upon witnessing the mutilated krogan and human victims of Maelon's attempts at a cure. He reveals that he had become religious after his work on genophage, seeking to assuage the guilt he feels despite believing the virus was necessary. When confronted, Maelon challenges Mordin on the morality of their past work, accusing Mordin of leading him into committing genocide. Mordin shuts down Maelon's experiments and attempts to kill him. Shepard has the option to prevent or allow this to happen. Mordin then debates what should be done regarding Maelon's genophage research, and Shepard can convince him to destroy it or to save it for a later time. Mordin remarks that the research is far from complete "but better than starting from scratch" and may eventually justify the lives lost from Maelon's research. Trivia *Before going to Omega, Mordin served in the STG (Salarian Special Tasks Group). He was acquainted with Captain Kirrahe; says that he was a good captain, but was rather prone to giving speeches. Mordin even quotes his "Hold the line" speech. Mordin himself states that he likes the speeches, but prefers to focus on getting the job done and going home. He may quote the speech if fatally shot during the suicide mission. *Mordin will give medical advice on interspecies relationships if Shepard chooses to pursue one. Or if Shepard has chosen a biotic he may suggest means to enhance the experience while avoiding personal injury in the process. He also offers support in the form of booklets, relationship aids, demonstration vids, oils, and ointments. *In conversation Mordin reveals an interest in performing Gilbert and Sullivan. He even sings a modified version of "The Major General Song" about himself as a Model Scientist Salarian **This may be a referance to Star Trek: Insurection, where A British Tar is sung by Picard, Worf, and Data. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKGHuN5NoPo *If you continually start a conversation with Mordin throughout the storyline, he will ask if the player is hitting on him. *Mordin has a 16 year old nephew, that follows in Mordin's footsteps. *Sometimes after Shepard shoots an enemy in the head with a sniper rifle, Mordin exclaims, "Headshot...boom" This is likely a reference to "FPS Doug" from Pure Pwnage, a popular internet show. *Mordin's design needed to balance the look of a brilliant scientist with that of a combat-ready tech specialist. References *Gametrailers TV with Geoff Keighley *Shepard Meets Mordin (Video) *Game Informer Issue #201 *CES 2010: Mass Effect 2 Hands-on *IGN: Mass Effect 2 Video Review Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Characters Category:Salarians Category:Squad Members